Half Blood
by StarkBlack
Summary: Shuuhei/Kira AU Commander Shuuhei, after a victory against the realm of Shokes, meets a beautiful blond prisoner whose mysterious past ties with his own. Warnings: Boyxboy, yaoi. DISCONTINUED. Look for link to original version in profile.
1. Chapter One, Revised

**Notes- Please Read:**

Dear Reader, if you are coming at this for the very first time, thank you so much for reading, and I hope you enjoy. :) If you are returning after my long, long hiatus from this story, welcome back, and please know that there have been many changes made to this chapter. I started this fic several years ago for a Valentine's Day exchange, then promptly got stuck and forgot about it. Recently, I discovered my unspeakable writer's block was due to the fact that I didn't like where the story was headed. So, I have revamped the first chapter, and re-outlined the entire concept. I feel much better about the whole thing now, and have just finished writing chapter two. Just need to get a quick edit on that and I'll post it.

Anyway, thank you so much for sticking with me. I try hard to never leave a story unfinished, but sometimes that means I have to step away from it for a while. Hopefully, I can finish this one without any more major road blocks.

And now, for your reading pleasure, here is chapter one, revised.

**Chapter One**

Commander Shuuhei Eden of Farron sat astride his saddle, his brass claymore hanging heavily on his back. He slowly pulled the black wolf's maw helm from his head and breathed in the fresh evening air. He paused to take it in deeply, as it had been weeks since the acrid smell of blood and burning flesh had not assaulted his senses.

Mentally he tallied his losses and calculated the ratio of men to prisoner watches. Although the city of Shokes had finally fallen to Farron's forces, Shuuhei's fifth and sixth squadrons had suffered enormous casualties in the last hours of the battle. The injured outnumbered the fit for duty three to one. As things stood, his men would have to pull double shifts for the next few days.

The tall soldier released the reins and pulled his sweaty palms from his mail gauntlets. The icy wind hit his skin and he hissed at the sting. They needed to get extra blankets for the prisoners if they were going to survive the night. Shuuhei was a warlord, but not an evil man. He had sworn he would kill no more than was absolutely necessary to defeat Shokes.

His attention turned toward the prisoner lines. Twenty large wagons were crammed with Shokes survivors, women and children mostly. There were a few older men too decrepit to have participated in the defense, but not many. Shuuhei knew they need not spare blankets for the people in the wagons, body heat would get them through the night just fine. The problem he faced was the group of prisoners sitting in front of the wagons…

"Commander Eden!" He heard a willowy voice to his right.

Shuuhei turned to see Toshiro Wicklow rein up beside him. His azure cloak billowed around him in the breeze; the large cowl shrouded his face in shadow and hid the white hot blaze of his hair.

"How many are there, Toshiro?" Shuuhei asked.

"Eight," the smaller man replied, "All have the potential for magic, but I believe six of them have no idea."

"What about the other two?" Shuuhei asked.

Toshiro leaned forward to rub the pale neck of his mare, no doubt she was exhausted as the rest of the horses.

"I tied a breaker on their mana flows already just to be safe, but I do not think it matters. One is too old and too far gone to really know the difference if he was invoking or not, and the other seems passive aggressive. He practically shackled himself."

Shuuhei nodded. "That's good. So I should not expect problems then?"

"I do not believe so, Commander," the mage shook his head, "but I would still keep them separate for safety precautions."

Shuuhei nodded again. "Well done, Toshiro. Get some rest."

But the mage didn't move away. He hesitated, seeming to roll something around on his tongue and didn't like the taste. Shuuhei frowned and rested his arm on his helm.

"What is wrong?" he asked the smaller man.

Toshiro looked back at the Commander with an apprehensive look in his eyes.

"I was not going to tell you just yet," he said carefully, "Creator knows you have enough on your mind, but I believe it may become a problem amongst the prisoners soon."

Shuuhei sighed. He was too tired for this. "Just spit it out."

Toshiro looked at the small group of prisoners and made a face.

"The passive one I mentioned before? I believe him to be a half blood."

Shuuhei's eyes widened and his heart fluttered in his chest. He twisted in his saddle to lean closer to Toshiro and whispered in the smaller man's ear, "How do you know?"

Toshiro scowled at Shuuhei until the larger man pulled away slightly.

"I am not stupid Eden, his eyes are golden."

Shuuhei straightened and turned his gaze back to the huddle in front of the prisoner wagons. A half blood sat hardly thirty feet from him at this very moment! Excitement coursed through Shuuhei's veins before he steadied himself and tried to remember that this half blood was also a prisoner of war.

"What are you going to do?" Toshiro asked.

Shuuhei thought for a minute and then threw his leg behind him and slid from his saddle. Before Toshiro could refuse, the Commander had thrown his helm, gloves, and reins into the unsuspecting mage's lap. Shuuhei moved across the rocky ground, ignoring Toshiro's angry shouts from behind him.

"Oh, Eden don't you dare leave me with this beast! I hate your horse, Shuuhei! No one can control this thing!" The mage's voice could be heard several kilometers down the line. "I am going to gut you when we get back home, Shuuhei! And then I'm going to gut your horse! _I swear to the Creator I will_!"

As he approached the small group of prisoners huddled together, Shuuhei became inexplicably nervous. What the bloody hell was he going to say? _Greetings, my name is Shuuhei Eden. You probably do not remember me because we only met once when we were children, but I have been obsessively searching for you for fifteen years._

Yes. That did not, in any way, sound eccentric.

He surveyed the despairing faces of the small group; they all seemed to shrink back as he approached. It was understandable, Shuuhei was a formidable figure. He stood almost a head taller than most men, and the side of his face that was not covered by three long scars, was tattooed with the warrior's crest from a barbarian mountain tribe. He was not thick like most soldiers, more lithe than muscular, but the plated, leather armor he wore no doubt gave the illusion that he was twice as large as he actually was.

A woman tried desperately to hide her tears against the shoulder of the man sitting next to her. One of the group, a boy who could be no more than ten, started to whimper. Shuuhei forgot his nervousness for a moment as it was replaced by pity. These people had no idea why they had been ripped from the prisoner wagons out into the cold. He could almost taste their fear as it hung thick in the air.

He held his hands up and spoke softly in the Shokes' native tongue.

"I'm not here to hurt you. I am just looking for someone."

The boy's eyes widened. "You speak our language!" he said in awe. One of the men wrapped his arms around the child's frame and pulled him close.

Shuuhei frowned. He counted seven heads in this huddle. Did Toshiro not say there were eight?

"Is this all of you that were pulled from the wagons?" he asked.

An older man with several teeth missing, turned and pointed towards the side of the wagon. "Master, if you are looking for the demon," his hand shook violently as he pointed, "he is over there…"

Shuuhei ignored the comment, and moved passed the group towards the prisoner wagon and two lower ranked soldiers. They saluted as he approached: a fist to the chest over the heart. Shuuhei nodded in acknowledgement as he came close to issue orders.

"Blankets for these people," Shuuhei said quietly. "They must be kept separate from the rest, but I do not want them dying before we get home. Make sure they have not been skipped over for a meal as well."

"Yes sir," the two soldiers said in unison.

Shuuhei moved past his men but slowed when he saw the figure huddled against the wheel of the wagon. His heart sped up and the nervousness returned. He could feel a flush spread across his cheeks and hoped it could be passed off as a reaction to the cold.

_It is him… It is absolutely him…_

Before him was the most attractive man he had ever seen. He sat with his long legs bent and his slender arms shackled and folded against his chest. His head was resting against the wheel and his eyes were shut. The skin of his long, graceful neck almost glowed in the light of the setting sun. His face was beautiful, almost fragile looking, but still managed to retain certain masculinity. His hair was a pale yellow and it danced across his face as a gentle breeze played through the strands. Shuuhei knew that if he touched that hair, it would be finer than spun silk. He knew the skin would be satin and the lips would be soft and sweet.

The half blood seemed to feel Shuuhei's presence, and opened his eyes. The Commander lost his breath. Those striking golden eyes were exactly as he remembered them. As the man turned to met Shuuhei's stare, those eyes flashed like the eyes of a cat caught in candlelight. The Commander felt another shiver wrack through his body underneath that arresting gaze. He felt as if he was suddenly the prisoner and this man had taken back everything Shuuhei had just claimed with just this one look.

"Can I help you, sir?" the man asked in a sultry tenor that sent pleasant shivers down Shuuhei's spine. The man's lids drooped like he was falling asleep and he regarded the Commander through thick eyelashes. Shuuhei knew this half blood was not afraid at all, and it was completely intoxicating.

Shuuhei panicked for an instant when suddenly, he couldn't think of anything besides carrying this man back to his tent and having his filthy way with him. But the tattooed soldier was nothing if not graceful under pressure.

"You will freeze if you stay here alone. My men are bringing blankets, go join the others."

The man actually smiled, and Shuuhei felt his heart do a flip in his chest.

"Do you really think they will share a blanket with me, sir?" he asked softly. "I am Yellow Eyes… The villagers all wanted me dead before and now is there chance. I believe I will be spending tonight alone."

Shuuhei had one more quick fantasy of taking this man back to his tent with him before he turned around and walked back to the small group in front of the wagon. His soldiers had carried out his orders and the seven prisoners were huddled underneath the coarse, brown wool. Shuuhei snatched up one of the smaller blankets eliciting a cry from two of the men.

"I am taking this one," Shuuhei growled. "Figure it out." He turned away and left them to scuffle over the remaining blankets.

When Shuuhei dropped the blanket into the blond's lap, the half blood looked up at him with such surprise that it made Shuuhei's heart ache. As the smaller man ran his fingers over the fabric in almost a daze, Shuuhei wondered if his shock was just due to the fact that Shuuhei was an enemy solder, or if kindness was something the half blood rarely received.

"No one is going to freeze on our way back," Shuuhei said. "Whether they be from Shokes or Farron, I will not allow it."

The blond looked at him and his gaze steadied. He pulled the blanket around his shoulders and closed it beneath his chin.

"Thank you, sir," he whispered.

The Commander nodded and when he turned to retrieve his horse, the half blood spoke again.

"Sir?"

Shuuhei turned back to him. "Yes?"

"What do they call you?" he asked slowly.

Shuuhei smiled softly. "I am Shuuhei Eden. What do they call you?"

The man smiled back. "I already told you. They call me Yellow Eyes, or Yellow Demon… Golden Death."

"Ha ha," Shuuhei put a hand on his hip. "You jest. All right, what do you like to be called then?"

The blond blinked and a peculiar look passed over his face before his smile returned.

"Kira," he said softly. "My name is Kira."

X x X x X

The next two days were grueling. Shuuhei kept his lines in order and tried to keep the moral from plummeting, but it was so cold and everyone was beyond exhausted. Near the end of the third day, the ground began to change from hard-packed rocky terrain, to soft grassy wetlands. The Wilds was uncharted territory between Farron and what used to be Shokes. It was said to be dark and treacherous, filled with beasts and all types of magical creatures. Unfortunately, going around and cutting through Tarth was out of the question. Tarth was also at odds with Farron, and the army was running low on supplies. Shuuhei did not like it, but the quickest route home was through The Wilds. They would have to chance it.

They made camp on the outskirts and the complaints about no fires started up again. Shuuhei's First Captain, Grimmjow, sulked beside the Commander after barking at a few linemen to 'shut their bloody holes before he filled them with their own arses'.

"Bunch of sniveling children, if you ask me," the Captain muttered as he raised the visor on his helm. "Curse the damn counsel for lowering the age you can join the army."

Shuuhei chuckled. "It has nothing to do with the age of the soldiers, I assure you, friend. It is cold, let them be."

Grimmjow rolled his eyes. If he had been any other Captain, that act alone would get him a lashing. But Shuuhei and Grimmjow were from the same Northern tribe, they were family. They had also fought many battles together and trusted each other with their lives.

"You're in a damn fine mood," Grimmjow scoffed.

Shuuhei did not look at him. "Maybe."

Grimmjow's voice lowered slightly. "I heard you found your Earthkin…"

"Maybe," Shuuhei replied again. "My hopes are high."

"What are you going to do?" Grimmjow asked softly.

Shuuhei shifted in his saddle and pressed his heels into his stallion's sides. Grimmjow followed suit and soon the two were moving toward the makeshift cover for the horses. Toshiro said it would snow tonight, so soldiers were erecting tents and putting covers on the prisoner wagons.

"I do not know yet," Shuuhei answered. "I promised His Majesty I would bring the prisoners back safe and unharmed, but that does not mean they will stay that way once we reach Farron. I may have to negotiate for his life, but I am hoping it will not come to that, in light of our… past."

They dismounted and almost immediately, it began to hail. Ice pounded the ground and tapped roughly on Shuuhei's head. He called for Grimmjow to check with the Lieutenants to see if all camp preparations had been completed before he turned and headed towards the prisoner wagons.

He had known socializing with a prisoner was not a good idea from the first night when he had given Kira the blanket. He hadn't spoken to him since, but he had watched the half blood when he thought he was not looking. He watched Kira during meal times when the blond stood and looked out over the horizon. Shuuhei watched him as he walked, keeping a safe distance between himself and the other seven captives. He seemed to never tire. He always wore the same lonely expression, always had the same heavy lidded gaze, but never did he seem fatigued.

As Shuuhei made his way through the shower of ice, he spotted Kira standing a few feet away from the wagon, staring off into the hazy evening. The hail had collected in his hair and melted, making the golden strands darker; heavier. Droplets of water ran from his forehead down to his chin. He seemed neither cold nor aware that he was getting soaked. He just stood with his arms hanging loosely in the shackles, golden eyes searching for something that should have been there, but wasn't.

"Kira!" Shuuhei had to shout to be heard over the din.

Kira blinked and turned to face Shuuhei as he moved up beside him.

"Good evening, Commander," he said.

"I should not have to tell you to get under the cover," Shuuhei said.

Kira looked at him sadly. "And I should not have to remind you that I am not welcome." He inclined his head to where the seven under watch sat beneath a makeshift tent. They were looking back, making disgusted faces at the half blood. Shuuhei felt his blood start to boil.

"Animals…" Shuuhei whispered.

"Excuse me?" Kira asked.

Shuuhei looked back at him and shook his head. "Nothing, never mind." He motioned for the guard on prisoner duty to join them.

Kira gasped as Shuuhei ordered the soldier to unlock his shackles and the blond stood for several moments staring holes into the chains at his feet. When he finally looked up, Shuuhei turned to the guard and murmured a few instructions into the young soldier's ear. The smaller man nodded and left in a hurry.

"What are you doing?" Kira asked, ribbing the raw skin of his wrists.

"Come with me," Shuuhei said.

"Where are we going?" Kira asked as he squinted into the hail and followed.

"You ask a lot of questions for a prisoner," Shuuhei called over his shoulder.

"You do not give any answers." Kira made a face. "What am I supposed to do?"

Shuuhei growled as several soldiers seemed to be interested in their conversation. He turned back to the blond and hissed. "Maybe you should stop talking to me like I am your equal while we're outside where my men can see."

Kira's gaze lowered to the ground. His shoulders sagged and that lonely look spread over his face once more. Shuuhei hadn't realized how eager Kira had been until that poignant look returned. The blond had seemed almost happy as he followed the Commander though the camp. His eyes had shone brightly and his features seemed even more beautiful when his brow wasn't furrowed and his lips were turned up in a genuine smile. Shuuhei hated that it was his fault that smile was gone. He turned to face the smaller man and had to bring a hand up to shield himself from the pelting ice. Kira almost didn't stop and Shuuhei had to grab his arm before they collided. The blond shied away from the touch and Shuuhei was sure he heard a breathy whisper of apology.

"You can ask me questions if you like," he said quietly enough to not be overheard. "Just please wait until we get to my tent."

Kira's eyes opened wide. "We-we are going to your tent? Why?"

Shuuhei saw a blush spread over the smaller man's cheeks before he quickly looked away. He had to catch his breath at the sight; the half blood was just too attractive for his own damn good.

"I told you to stop asking questions."

X x X x X

Kira berated himself as he started walking again. What was wrong with him? He never lost his composure like that. _Just because a perilously handsome soldier gives you a blanket when you're cold, does not give you grounds to fall all over yourself!_ Every time the tattooed soldier was around him, his stomach twisted into painful knots and he lost control of his traitorous mind. He kept up a good front most of the time, but when he felt the soldier's eyes on him during their afternoon breaks, or when he watched the sunset over the mountains, he felt his insides slowly start to melt. When Shuuhei had ordered his shackles be unlocked, Kira had thought for a terrifying moment he was going to burst into tears. It could not be helped however, the man was too kind.

He thought he had learned his lesson about trusting other people. In Shokes he had gone about his daily business researching and gathering ingredients and never spoke to anyone. He lived a secluded life and did not mind it.

_People will hate you because they fear you… or do not understand you…_

Kira's master, Gin, had taken him in after finding Kira begging for food on the dirty back streets of Phillion to the East. No one wanted him because of his obvious heritage. Gin had taught him the ways of alchemy and shamanism. Kira had proven himself an incredibly fast learner. He had mastered the languages and customs of all the surrounding realms, not to mention how to decipher ancient text from the Druidian journals that his master kept in the study, in just a few short years. The silver-haired man had taught him many wonderful things before he died a year before, and the most important was: _With your powers you can never trust anyone_.

But who was this man, this Shuuhei? He was obviously a battle-hardened soldier, judging by the way he carried himself and the surfeit amount of scars decorating the portions of his skin that Kira could see. But the way he spoke and the kindness he showed… He was dangerous and beautiful and frighteningly seductive, all the more reason to refuse his kind offer and head back to his place in the line. But Kira was cold and hungry and the thought of seeing Shuuhei out of his subordinates' earshot made Kira press on. It was daft really, but he couldn't stop himself. Shuuhei drew him like a moth to a flame.

There was also another problem. Beside the knots in his stomach, and the way Kira's mind ran away with itself when he was in close proximity to the handsome soldier, Kira felt more at ease when Shuuhei was around. The Commander seemed familiar to him. He reminded Kira of someone… but he was not sure who.

The Commander's tent was surprisingly similar to the rest. Kira had imagined a lavishly decorated canvas with the army's flags flying over head and larger than his workshop back in Shokes. But what he saw was ordinary brown leather and not any larger than the common soldier's sleeping quarters. Granted, Shuuhei had it all to himself, whereas linemen slept eight to a tent, but it was just another mark that attributed to Kira's agreeable impression of the man.

Inside the furnishings were sparse. A cot sat to one side covered in furs, several bags of weapons and weapon's cleaning supplies lined the wall, and a table covered in maps and other various things sat in the middle beside a heating pot. Someone had left bread and dried meat along with a cask of wine on the table and lit the lamps. Shuuhei motioned Kira to come inside and promptly started to strip off the thick plating of his armor.

"You can hang up your jerkin if you want," Shuuhei said, "and you can have some of that food. They always bring me more than I can eat."

Kira blinked as Shuuhei tossed him a rough cloth. He stood staring at it in confusion until he heard Shuuhei's soft chuckle. He looked up as the Commander untied his breastplate and set it on one of the bags.

"For your hair," he smiled. "You're dripping."

Kira mentally shook himself, everything was so overwhelming. Not an hour ago, he had been readying himself for death. He had resolved himself to that fact that once his eyes were seen by authorities in Farron, it would mean his end. He remembered long ago being chased by Farron soldiers through dark streets, and that memory haunted him as he slowly made his way back to that country. But now, by some kindness—or perhaps cruel mischief—by the gods, he was being offered a warm place to stay during the storm and a meal with the leader of an army.

He toweled his hair dry and unlaced the cord in his jerkin. He watched out of the corner of his eye as Shuuhei dried his own hair and moved to sit on his cot. Kira's fingers started to tremble slightly as he watched the muscles in the soldier's arms flex and roll as he reached for a piece of bread and one of the parchments from the table. The lamplight played across Shuuhei's scarred skin, deepening the lines and angles, making his already chiseled face seem more masculine, more ruggedly handsome.

"So what happened to your questions?" Shuuhei's voice startled Kira from his thoughts.

The blond pulled off his jerkin and hug it from one of the tent poles. He moved toward the table and sat on a crate set up by Shuuhei's cot. He tentatively reached for a piece of bread and thought quietly for a minute.

"Supplies must be low if we're going through The Wilds," he murmured.

Shuuhei glanced up from his parchment with a look of such utter confusion that Kira almost laughed out loud.

"What?" the blond asked.

Shuuhei shook his head and smiled softly. "Of all the things I imagined you asking, the state of my army definitely wasn't one of them."

Kira shifted on the crate to fold his legs underneath him. "What did you think I was going to ask?"

Shuuhei glanced at the floor thoughtfully. "Why do we have no fires? Why were you pulled from the prisoner wagon? Why am I talking to you? I don't know."

Kira smiled and reached for a piece of meat. Commander Shuuhei had an accent he suppressed when around his men. The way he slipped into it so casually when he was alone, charmed Kira even more than he already was.

"But I know the answers to most of those questions."

Shuuhei raised a scarred eyebrow. "Oh, really?"

Kira nodded. "You have no fires because in these territories it attracts fire wraiths. One or two might be all right, but an entire army encampment lighting fires during the night in this wide open space would attract several hundred kindlings, maybe even a firelord. And about me being pulled from the wagon? That is obvious."

"Humor me," Shuuhei said quietly.

Kira took a moment to chew and swallow before continuing.

"You had your mage separate all the people who had possible magic abilities, dormant or not, for a precaution. Then he tied off our mana flows so we could not cast spells. He is very powerful. I did not see it coming until he had tied off the flow at the base of my spine. It was rather uncomfortable, so I released it."

Shuuhei's mouth fell open as Kira spoke.

"That… is incredible…" he breathed. "You're talented enough to break my strongest Mage's spell blockers?"

"Is there a way I can answer that and not sentence myself to death?"

Shuuhei set the parchment down and folded his hands in his lap. "I'm not going to let anyone kill you, Kira."

Those words were said with such assurance and passion, that Kira had no choice but to believe them. The two sat for a few minutes in a silence that should have been awkward but was not. Kira watched as Shuuhei's eyes ran over him again for the hundredth time. That too should have been uncomfortable but, again, it was not. Kira had spent his whole life being stared at, gawked at like he was some wild animal in a cage. But the way Shuuhei's eyes ran slowly over his form made Kira feel like treasure. The soldier did not linger on his strangely colored eyes like so many others. His gaze traveled over the skin of Kira's neck, paused on the jagged scar adorning his jaw. He caressed Kira's hair with his eyes tenderly, if you could possibly feel tenderness from someone looking at you.

Kira felt himself flush slightly as he felt his manhood stiffen in his leather trousers. Now was not the time to be letting his body and his emotions steer him. He needed to bring back the conversation before he did or said something stupid.

"That last question you asked though," Kira said after clearing his throat. "I am still trying to figure that one out."

Shuuhei blinked himself back from wherever he was. "Come again?"

Kira reached for a tiny chunk of bread and slipped it into his mouth. He didn't miss how Shuuhei watched his fingers slide over his lips.

"Why have you taken an interest in me?"

Shuuhei glanced at the floor and rubbed that back of his neck.

"Because you're a half blood."

Kira's mood plummeted. So that was all it was. Shuuhei really was just interested in his heritage. The only people Kira hated more than the people that feared him, were the people that wanted him for their own greedy purpose—the kind of people that would put him on display and parade him around the streets for money. A bloody side show in some shady carnival. Maybe he had misinterpreted and Shuuhei had seen fame and fortune when he looked at him.

Kira chuckled softly, but it held no amusement. "I should have known…" Kira whispered as he started to curl in on himself.

_With your powers you can never trust anyone…_

Shuuhei moved closer. "What?"

Kira closed his eyes and wrapped his arms around his waist. He wished he had died in the attack, at least that way he wouldn't have to be subject to this man's perverted antics.

"I said I should have known," Kira said quietly. "I am one of the last—could very well _be the last_ of the Earthkin, 'the most powerful tribe of elves up until the Great War.' I should have known you had an ulterior motive. I should make you some good money when we get back to Farron, should I not? Or maybe your Lord? Are you or your master going to make me do tricks? Or will you be selling me to the highest bidders?"

He felt Shuuhei close the distance between them and the bigger man's hands gently grasped his arms.

"Good Creator, Kira. No… please don't think that of me." Shuuhei's voice was pained and it made Kira look back up at the scarred man.

"What then, am I supposed to think, Commander?"

Shuuhei took a slow breath, then turned and pulled another of the crates close. He sat and laced his fingers together between his knees. His eyes watched the floor with a faraway gaze, and Kira once again felt himself becoming lost in those dark depths.

"I will tell you," Shuuhei said softly, "I promise I will tell you. But not now, and not here. I wish to keep you safe, and this is not the time or place to be discussing our entwined pasts."

"But," Kira frowned, confusion making his head hurt, "why does it matter who I am? What could our pasts possibly have to do with each other? You are a nobleman, a warrior of Farron! Despite whatever you have come from, you have overcome it! I am a child of a prostitute and grew up on the streets of Phillion! My father was a rebel in the uprising and killed hundreds of innocent people! I was the slave of a witch doctor for eight years, and now, the city that depended on me for their most unspeakable secret ailments, turns their back on me! They shun my existence as if none of them had ever come to me for a discrete shedding of an unborn child! Like none of those other men pulled from the wagon had ever come calling in the darkest parts of the night! Like none of them had ever sent me requests for poisons or curses!" Kira was aware that tears were running from his eyes, but he paid them no mind and poured out his heart like he had never done. Why he felt he could in front of this man, this Shuuhei, he did not know, but suddenly it had to come out. All of it.

"I made my life by taking Shokes' secrets and burying them were even your Creator would not see them. I am damned to the darkest parts of the Underworld for all eternity for the things I have done... There is nothing that could tie us together." He swallowed thickly, watching Shuuhei's dark eyes search his face carefully. Rough fingers caressed his jaw and Kira shivered uncontrollably. The touch was warm, and Kira wanted more than anything to give himself over to it, but he would not.

"You are a man of strength and honor… My world is polluted and I will not dishonor yours."

Shuuhei leaned in close and the lines of his tribal tattoo came into stark relief. Kira watched his eyes as they continued the search of his face. He felt stripped down, past flesh and bone as he was studied. The Commander's gaze bore a hole into what was left of Kira's soul.

"I know you are him," Shuuhei growled softy. "Whether you remember and refuse to admit it, or you have forgotten; you are him. I have searched for you for over fifteen years, and I will not be deterred now that I have found you." The larger man lifted his other hand and cupped the sides of Kira's face. The blond's heart pounded against his chest and he worried for a moment that Shuuhei might be able to hear it.

"I do not care where you have been, or what you think you are," Shuuhei continued. "I am who I am—what I am—because of you."

His lips looked rough, but if they were anything like his hands, Kira wanted to feel them pressed to his skin. Shuuhei held him gently but firmly, the caress from the hardened flesh of the Commander's fingertips sent shivers cascading down Kira's neck and spine. Oh, what a fire would be kindled if Shuuhei were to lay his hands on him! Such passion was contained in this man's touch. Against his will, Kira felt himself falling hard for the tattooed soldier, and wondered what would happen if he tilted his head ever so slightly and gave into his temptation.

Unfortunately, he did not get a chance to find out. At that moment, a low rumble started to shake the ground. It was powerful enough to jar a lantern and several scrolls from the table. Kira shot to his feet and watched as Shuuhei threw on his armor. The soldier grabbed his sword, and flew past Kira and out the tent flap.

The blond snatched his jerkin and followed, tugging the leather over his head and pulling the cord tight. Outside, soldiers were watching the forests of The Wilds with keen interest. Shuuhei stood outside the flap, his sword drawn and his helm clasped in his hand.

"What is it?" Kira asked quietly.

"Trouble," Shuuhei replied.

As Kira watched in fascination, trees started to fall about fifty yards into the forest. All manner of birds and other winged creatures flew in different directions as whatever was knocking down trees, came straight towards where the army was camped.

"Commander Eden!" Kira heard a voice behind him, and turned to see the white-haired mage with the ever present scowl.

Shuuhei turned as the shorter man glided up beside him.

"I believe we have a serious problem, Commander," the mage said.

"Oh really?" Shuuhei raised his eyebrows mockingly. "Whatever gave you that idea, Toshi?"

"I have told you on several occasions to never call me that," Toshiro growled low in his throat. He was much more menacing than someone of his stature should have been. "But that aside, the long rumble before the advance gave the creature away, it is definitely a dragon."

Shuuhei shook his head. "No, that rumble could easily have been an ogre. They are spotted often in this area."

"We shall see…" Toshiro scowled and folded his arms over his chest managing to look exceptionally superior.

Shouting started throughout the camp as whatever was heading towards them became visible. Kira looked back through the haze of snow and sleet just in time to see a gargantuan reptilian head press through the treetops. Large, scaled hands pressed forward, knocking the trees from the creature's path. Its enormous talons ripped the wood to splinters and clawed great holes in the ground as it took another step.

The monster looked quickly from left to right, taking in the site of an entire army of meat for its taking. It opened its maw to release a screeching call across the lines of Shuuhei's regiment. Kira covered his ears at the horrifying sound. It seemed to dig into his head and bury itself painfully into his brain.

When he looked up again, Shuuhei was scowling and Toshiro was smirking.

"I told you, Eden. I know dragons. You owe me three gold parcs."

**TBC**

And now that you have read, please review and tell the author what you thought. :)


	2. Chapter 2

I started this story several years ago in response to a Valentines Day exchange. I had a pretty good idea of what I wanted to do, but for some reason, my brain just didn't want to do it. So, the last couple months I've been going back and reevaluating, reconstructing, and just generally changing the entire concept. I think it works a lot better now having revamped the first chapter. It's back on the writing track, and I have a lot better handle on where I want it to go.

**NOTE: You MUST go back and re-read the first chapter since I have just recently revamped it enough that the core of the story is now different.**

I hope, if you're returning to this after my ridiculously long hiatus, that you like the changes, and enjoy it for what it is now. Thanks for sticking with me. xD

**Chapter 2**

Kira had seen a dragon once before, but it had been only a small, tamed wyvern. He had fed it a piece of goat cheese, and stroked its head gently. The creature's eyes were like small citrine stones gazing happily up at him as it chewed its treat. Kira had loved the wyvern's eyes. They made him feel a connection to the little dragon like none he had ever felt with his fellow man.

Another piercing screech brought him back to the present, and he was reminded that the dragon before him now was no tamed beast. It was still majestic, but fearsome in its size and stature. Kira was mesmerized by the way the carmine scales rippled across lithe muscle. Its wings unfolded and beat once, sending a violent gust of wind down the long column of soldiers.

Toshiro whistled at Kira's side. "A fully matured Lakshmi, you don't see those very often."

"But we didn't light any fires!" Shuuhei growled.

Toshiro shrugged. "It probably smelled the blood from our wounded."

Sheathing his sword, Shuuhei sighed heavily. "Blood, hm?" He called over a tall lineman. "I need meat, a goat or a pig or something. Gut it, keep the entrails, and bring it to me as quickly as possible." He turned to another soldier. "Distract the beast with torches, spears, whatever you can. Keep his attention away from the wounded carts."

He finally turned to Toshiro and slipped his helm over his head. "Where in the Creator's name did you put my horse?"

Toshiro glared at him. "I already sent for your hell beast. It's behind you."

Kira turned and resisted the urge to flee. A towering black stallion with eyes of polished garnet glared down at him and huffed hot breath through his nostrils. The blond found himself caught in a gaze almost as intense as the one he had received from the commander only minutes before.

Another screaming cry from the dragon startled Kira from the connection however, and he stepped aside as Shuuhei moved up beside him.

"Ah, Azazel," Shuuhei reached out to stroke the horse's nose, "come boy." The commander hoisted himself up onto the beast's back and took the reins in his hands."Toshi, find Grimmjow and tell him to light stationary fires. Move the line back and away from the light. See if he can get everyone into the trees."

"What the hell are you going to do?" Toshiro asked, stepping aside as the tall lineman returned with the bloody goat's corpse. "You _are not_ going out there by yourself! The prince will have my head!"

"Indeed." Shuuhei helped the lineman strap the goat to Azazel's flank. "But what do you think Ukitake would do to both of us if we let his army get devoured?"

Toshiro crossed his arms over his small chest and growled ferociously. "You are an idiot."

"Perhaps," Shuuhei replied. "Toshi, after you have given Grimmjow his orders, would you mind covering me? I could use your magic."

"Only if you promise to never call me Toshi _ever again_," The mage huffed, but even Kira, who did not know him well, could see that underneath his irritable retort he had agreed.

"Creator be with you, Commander!" several guards shouted.

Shuuhei saluted and pulled on the reins, but Kira stepped forward before the tattooed soldier could move. He gripped a buckle on the commander's boot and held fast. Shuuhei looked down at him and his face softened. "I will be all right, Kira. Stay with Toshiro and he will make sure you are safe."

Kira shook his head. "What are you thinking? Lakshmi have skin like steel, your sword will never be able to reach anywhere that will actually harm him!"

Shuuhei smiled. "I just want him away from my men."

Kira pulled harder on Shuuhei's leg. "Take me with you."

Shuuhei's eyebrows furrowed. "No. I will not put you in danger like that."

Kira did not listen. Instead, he hoisted himself up into the saddle behind Shuuhei before the commander could protest. He ignored what his body screamed as he put his arms around the taller man's waist and spoke firmly into Shuuhei's ear.

"I am going. I know the creature's weak spots, and I have many spells that will come to your aid."

"I will not-"

Kira interrupted Shuuhei's growl with his own. "What else are you planning to do but sacrifice yourself? I can help you!"

Shuuhei hesitated a moment, but then Toshiro's voice spoke up from below.

"Take him, Commander. I believe what he says is true."

The tattooed soldier looked from the white-haired mage back to Kira. His face went from surprised, to angry, and then finally to surrender. "All right, we have no time to argue." He turned his stallion, and with a 'hya!', rode off into the open field with Kira at his back.

X x X x X

Shuuhei pulled his sword from its sheath as he advanced across the field. He signaled to his men as they hurled long spears and boulders from catapults at the monster's hide. Even if he would not admit it, Kira's presence against him was welcome. He was more than willing to give his life to save his troops, but that did not make the idea of being eaten by a dragon any more appealing. The solid body behind him was reassuring.

"I'm going to lure him back into the tree line where he came from!" Shuuhei called over his shoulder.

"But the darkness!" Kira called out. "The sun has almost set!"

"We still have several minutes of light!" Shuuhei answered. "And this will be over quickly one way or the other!"

"Oh, that is very reassuring," Kira laughed. "Once you get it far enough inside, double back and close in on one of its hind legs!"

"What? Why?" Shuuhei shouted over another roar and the crashing of trees under sharp claws.

"Just trust me, Commander!"

Shuuhei looked at Kira again, at his hair flying in the wind, the way his eyes shone and his skin flushed in excitement. He looked alive, enthralled. He seemed born for the open air and elating melody of the battlefield.

"All right!" Shuuhei cried. "I trust you! I will get us to his flank!"

"Give me your sword arm!" Kira called out.

Shuuhei did not question and pulled back his arm. He felt Kira's hand on his, and heard the slighter man start chanting against his ear. A strange tingling sensation started in his hand, and moved up his arm to his shoulder. He tried to ignore it, pressing his horse forward. As they neared the beast Shuuhei heaved on the reins, pulling Azazel onto his hind legs. They were still out of the monster's reach, but the commander moved in closer, step by careful step.

The dragon turned, its nostrils flaring as it caught the scent of the slaughtered goat. Its eyes tracked them as they moved closer. Its great maw opened, displaying rows of pale, jagged teeth. Shuuhei thought of his men and his courage remained unshaken. He slowly moved closer to the tree line, turning the beast away from his army.

"Hold on," he whispered to Kira.

He dug his heels into Azazel's sides, and the horse bolted. They sprinted into the forest and the dragon followed, snapping its hungry jaws right at their backs. Shuuhei maneuvered around rambling trees and giant fallen logs, ever aware of the creature's hot breath. The acrid smell of brimstone filled his nostrils making it hard to breathe.

Kira twisted in the saddle and called out to him as they fled. "Double back! We must get to his hind legs!"

Shuuhei guided them up beside a large rock face and pulled back the reins. He jerked to the side violently and in response, Azazel turned and sprinted back through the trees. The commander could hear the crashing of the boughs above them, and torn bits of wood and rock rained down on their heads. The dragon bellowed at their side, angry that they had slipped past it. Thankfully, its movements were restricted between the rock and the thick tree trunks.

"You only have a few moments!" Kira called out. "Move in close and strike low on its hind leg!"

Not understanding, but not wanting to waste time asking questions, Shuuhei moved in. He kicked his heels into Azazel's sides, pressing the horse on and over a pile of rotting wood. The faithful beast obeyed, seemingly devoid of fear. He carried his master in close without hesitation; his hot breath steaming in the cold, winter air.

"Watch the talons!" Kira cried. "Move in right there at the joint!"

Shuuhei moved in, pulling on the reins with all his might, his shoulder exploding with pain. Azazel's feet slid sideways on a patch of gravel and the horse screamed as his side was thrown into the jagged edges of a fallen log. Shuuhei had no time to worry about his mount's side, however. The dragon's tail was coming down on them, slamming the ground on all sides.

"He's too fast!" Shuuhei roared.

"Do not aim for its tail!" Kira's voice was high in Shuuhei's ear. "Stay on the legs!"

The commander twisted in his saddle, bringing up the claymore and striking a blow just below the creature's knee. The metal of his sword ricochet off the hard scales, but Shuuhei tried again, striking once, twice again at the shin. The dragon screamed and Kira gripped Shuuhei's arm.

"Bring us around! Go to the other side!"

Shuuhei pushed forward, calling out over his shoulder. "But I've done nothing! I didn't even draw blood!"

"Just go!"

Shuuhei didn't argue. He dodged flying rock and dug his heels once again into Azazel's sides. The horse was slower in responding, but the beast clamored over the debris and made its way around the monster's flank.

"Look out!"

Shuuhei's eyes shot up just in time to see the dragon's spiked tail coming down on them. There was nowhere to go, no way to dodge. He growled a curse and reached behind him, pulling Kira's body down and against his side. He shielded the smaller man and braced himself for the impact, his eyes and his jaw clenched tight.

The blow never came. There was a ring, and the sound of a thousand arrows slicing through the wind. A blast of frigid air hit Shuuhei's face, and the dragon screamed in anger from above. When the commander looked up, the creature's tail was halted in mid-strike, its scales locked in a thick prison of ice.

"Oh," Kira's voice was breathy with awe. "Your mage has saved us."

"Remind me to thank him later," Shuuhei said. He pulled on the reins again, and rode up and around to the dragon's opposite side. While the creature was distracted by the ice, Shuuhei quickly struck its ankle, its shin, and its knee twice for good measure.

"I really wish I knew why I was doing this!" Shuuhei growled as he backed away.

"Just wait…" Kira said quietly into his ear.

As Commander Shuuhei backed away, watching the display before him, he could not seem to understand what was happening. The great crimson dragon cried out, stumbled, and slowly slumped to the ground. Its hind limbs sank into the gravel as if they were made of solid iron. The beast screamed in fury, and perhaps pain, as it struggled to regain its footing.

"What is happening?" Shuuhei asked breathlessly.

Kira's arms wove around his waist. "He will not move. His limbs now weigh many times what they did before."

"What?" Shuuhei turned, but Kira's face was pressed into his shoulder blades.

"The spell… the enchantment I placed on your sword. It doubles the weight of anything it strikes."

Shuuhei's eyes widened in surprise. "Really? That… that's… amazing..."

Kira nuzzled closer. "Thank you. It is an old trick my master taught me long ago. It will wear off in a day or so."

Several squads of soldiers appeared over the rise of fallen rock. Shuuhei motioned to the dragon and shouted orders to leave the beast and move the army far away and as quickly as possible.

"You are not going to kill it?" Kira asked quietly as they began to move back towards the line. "It would add to the honor you carry home."

"No," Shuuhei answered. "It's female. She was probably guarding her nest, or hunting for her young. I have no right to kill such a magnificent creature just because I can. There is no honor in that."

Kira's arms tightened around Shuuhei's waist. He was silent for a few moments before he whispered. "You are a good man, Commander…"

Shuuhei's heart hammered in his chest at the other man's words, but he quickly pushed the thought aside when he noticed Kira was breathing heavily, as if he had just run miles. The commander sheathed his sword and pulled off his gloves. Shuuhei found the blond's skin was cold and clammy when he ran his fingers over Kira's arms.

"Are you all right?" Shuuhei asked quietly.

"He is weak from the mana drain," Toshiro's voice called out from above.

Shuuhei looked up to see the mage astride his horse, watching them from the peak of the small landslide. The commander made to remove his hand from Kira's, but then he realized that Toshiro would not care. Instead, Shuuhei laced his fingers with the blond's and called out to his friend.

"What can I do for him?"

"Give him this," Toshiro tossed a small flask to Shuuhei, who caught it deftly on his free hand. "He must drink it before he passes out completely. That enchantment was intensely powerful and probably depleted most of his stores."

Shuuhei twisted in his saddle to hand the flask to Kira. The blond took it gratefully and brought the rim to his lips. As he drank, the muscles in his neck flexed and Shuuhei could not tear his eyes away. The man was beautiful, even covered in dirt and sweat. The commander's stomach did a flip and he threw his focus into getting them back to the line.

"Oh…" Kira panted as he lowered the flask. He wiped his mouth with the sleeve of his tunic and let out a pleasured hum. "I have not tasted elixir in a long time. I forgot how amazing it is."

Shuuhei shrugged. "We have a well just inside the walls of Farron. When you are released, you may use it as often as you like."

Kira twisted the top onto the flask and slipped it into his jerkin. "When I am released?"

"Yes."

"You sound confident that I will be."

"You will be."

"You are not the King-"

"I will not let them take you!" Shuuhei pulled the reins, stopping the horse, and turned as far as he could to look at Kira. The blond's expression was sad, frightened even, and he stared hard at Shuuhei's shoulder.

"I will explain who you are and that you just saved the King's entire ground force! Prince Ukitake will listen! He is my friend!"

Kira's eyes shone as he listened, but he did not look up. His hands clenched tightly on the edge of his jerkin.

Shuuhei swallowed thickly. "I have won countless battles for the King and his country and have never asked for anything for myself. They owe me something, something to show that my service to them has been of value." The commander squeezed the reins at the lost and faraway look in Kira's eyes. His stomach rolled again and his chest tightened so painfully he almost winced. He turned away jarring Azazel into moving forward again.

"I will ask that you be set free, and if they do not give me that, I will leave. I will go home to The North and never return…"

He felt Kira's body relax against his. The blond's arms came back around his waist and held tight to the boiled leather of his uniform. Shuuhei slipped a hand from the reins to cover one of Kira's, and tried to keep his heart from breaking into pieces as the other man held him so tight he almost couldn't breathe.

X x X x X

Kira hid his face as Shuuhei pulled his mount up to the line. He heard the rustle of leather and metal as several soldiers ran to greet their commander. The blond tightened his hold on Shuuhei's breastplate and wished with all his might that he was back in his workshop, mixing his potions, and reading the old Druidian tomes.

"Sir! Sir!—"

"—That was incredible!—"

"—never seen anything—"

"—how did you—"

"Please," Shuuhei's voice was calm and quiet, yet still rang with authority and purpose, "I need water and brushes to clean my horse."

"Yes sir!" Kira looked up in time to see a young lineman sprint away towards the supply wagons.

"Sir, that was amazing." Another of the young soldiers took Shuuhei's helm as the Commander traded out the piece of armor for a water skin. He tilted his head back and drank greedily, leaning into Kira's arms.

"How were you able to do that, sir?" the soldier continued. "How were you able to stop the dragon without making it bleed?"

Shuuhei wiped his lips with the back of his gloved hand and glanced over his shoulder at Kira.

"I only swung the sword. This man held the power behind it."

Kira's heart pounded against his rib cage and his stomach twisted into knots. "I… I just did-"

"What is your name, sir?" another soldier exclaimed excitedly. "Where do you come from?"

"Were you living in Shokes?" the first asked.

"Are you joining the King's Continuum?" a third cried out.

"Silence!" Shuuhei said gruffly. The soldiers took a step back and snapped to attention.

"This man is Kira," Shuuhei explained in a softer tone. "He is a very old friend of mine. Yes, we found him in Shokes. I will be taking up the matter of whether or not he will be allowed to enter into the Continuum with His Majesty personally when we return home."

The soldiers nodded and saluted brusquely. The first of the three even smiled brightly at Kira and bowed.

"Good luck to you, My Lord."

"Yes," the second added. "Good luck. We are honored to have met of friend of the Commander's."

"Um…" Kira was at a loss for words as he stared down at the three below him. "Thank you?"

He heard Shuuhei chuckle, then the Commander reached for his helm, and they were off. They rode up the line, acknowledging cheers and shouts from various soldiers. Shuuhei accepted the gratitude from his men with a wave or a nod of his head. Kira sat in awe of the respect and admiration the army had for their commanding officer. Shuuhei was a great leader, there was no doubt about that.

Kira also sensed, underneath all the formality and soldier-commander conduct, that there was an easy camaraderie between Shuuhei and his men. There was an immense respect for the tattooed soldier, but it went both ways. Shuuhei depended on and trusted the soldiers in his army as much as they trusted him.

The blond rested his forehead between Shuuhei's broad shoulders, and finally succumbed to everything he had been afraid to feel. Fighting the emotions stirring in his head and in his heart, was as useless as trying to suppress the magic that flourished in his soul. There was no going back from it now, and he had to accept it.

"I can't believe you!" A deep, gravelly voice sounded from somewhere ahead. "Just what, in the Creator's name, did you think you were doing, Shuuhei!"

Kira raised his head to see a man riding towards them on a monstrous, white mare. His eyes were a blazing crystal blue, and they glared at the commander with a disapproving pinch. Even though his face was mostly hidden by a wolf's maw helm similar to Shuuhei's, Kira could tell this soldier was handsome. He was tall and broad, and, like the commander, had the same air of authority and power.

Shuuhei rested his elbow on his own helm and put his chin in his palm. "You would have done the same thing."

"No! No, I wouldn't have!" the other man growled in the same accent that Shuuhei hid around his men. "There's no way in the seven hells that I'd go attack a dragon by myself!"

"I was not by myself," Shuuhei replied quietly, almost dismissively.

"Not the point!" the officer bellowed. "Your Earthkin may have saved you this time, but you keep rushing into situations like that, and you're gonna die, and I'll be promoted! That'll be hell in and of itself!"

Shuuhei chuckled, and Kira wondered who this man was that he spoke so casually to his commander. He also knew about Kira and his heritage, which was not a secret by any means, but seemed so… familiar with the knowledge.

"You mask your concern for me so well," Shuuhei said.

Grimmjow snorted. "What concern? I'm only looking out for myself." The officer pulled his horse around and trotted beside Azazel, who snorted and greeted the mare affectionately. "Well, at least you looked good out there," Grimmjow rolled his eyes, "and that's really all that matters."

Shuuhei laughed and turned to speak over his shoulder. "Kira, this is Grimmjow, my First Captain. He seeks to dishonor our tribe by showing just how much of a barbarian he is, but, that aside, we are family, and he is a good soldier."

Kira peeked out from behind Shuuhei's arm and nodded to Grimmjow. "Hello…"

The Captain tilted his head to the side, giving Kira a slow once over before returning the nod and turning back to Shuuhei.

"He's pretty."

Kira stiffened and tightened his hold on Shuuhei's armor, but Shuuhei put a hand over his and spoke in a soothing voice.

"It's all right. Grimmjow is a good man. That was a jest meant for me."

Kira glanced warily at Grimmjow once again and sat up straighter. He locked eyes with the handsome Captain for another moment before returning his gaze to Shuuhei. "I will give him the benefit of the doubt if he is your kinsman and friend," he said softly.

Shuuhei smiled wide, and Kira's heart forgot how to beat.

X x X x X

Five days passed. The dragon did not follow. The army had made it through the rocky and sometimes treacherous landscape of The Wilds with minimal damages to the wagons, and no injuries at all to the animals. The terrain slowly gave way to grasses and clusters of tall evergreen trees as they reached the outskirts of Farron. They had made good time, arriving at a checkpoint two days ahead of when they were expected. Shuuhei sent riders to inform the Prince they had crossed the border, and would be through the city gates within the week.

Kira, cold and weary, but feeling more alive than he had in as long as he could remember, stroked the long neck of the courser given to him by a starry-eyed footman. The horse was one of the stock taken from Shokes, and had no master other than the King of Farron. Shuuhei gave the beast to Kira so he could ride comfortably, and not have to tag along with Shuuhei when he did his checks and tallies.

Kira felt a connection to the beautiful mare almost the instant he had laid eyes on her. They both were survivors in a war that was not their own. They were both being led back to uncertain fate, but although their situations had seemed dire at first, things were beginning to look up for the both of them. Kira had run his hand over the courser's nose, feeling with his fingertips for things that went unspoken.

"Autumn…" Kira had said quietly.

"Sorry?" Shuuhei replied.

Kira ran his hand down the mare's neck and smiled happily. "Her name is Autumn, because of her red and brown coloring."

Shuuhei had looked at Kira for a moment before he reached out his own hand to run his palm over the horse's brow. "You can tell that?" The animal whinnied softly and turned her head to nudge the commander gently.

"Yes, she told me." Kira had smiled then, watching Autumn nibble at Shuuhei's cloak. "She likes you."

The corners of Shuuhei's lips turned up in a smile at Kira's comment, but he had said nothing.

Now, Kira rode at the head of the line next to Toshiro. The mage ignored him for the most part, but every now and again, the small, white-haired man shared a piece of his bread or a small swallow from his elixir flask. Kira surmised that underneath Toshiro's hard exterior was a very kind soul, but, for some reason, he did not wish to make that fact common knowledge.

"You have been to Farron before?" Toshiro spoke suddenly, startling Kira from his thoughts.

"Um, yes," Kira answered. "I was in Farron years ago back during the uprising, although, I do not remember it very well. I was young and I was injured badly. I spent a month with a healer, and then left to return to Phillion soon after."

"I see…" Toshiro nodded slowly.

The way the mage seemed to analyze everything Kira told him, had ceased to bother the blond after a few days. Toshiro did something like that to everyone. He seemed to take apart everything anyone said in his head and study it for hours. It exhausted Kira just to watch.

The horns sounded, and the line slowed to a halt. They had many more miles to go before they reached the gates of Farron, and the sun had almost set behind the mountains. Kira slid off of Autumn and guided her to the tree Toshiro was using to tether his own mount. After removing the saddle and sending Toshiro's assistant for water, the two fell into the unspoken routine they had begun a few days before. Toshiro moved from group to group, lighting small cooking fires and checking the men for cold injuries. Kira followed with salves and bandages, taking simple instructions from the smaller man, and tending to injuries as best he could. When full dark set in, Toshiro motioned to Kira and spoke briefly about needing to speak to some of the captains.

"I will not be long," Toshiro said. "My assistant should have the tent up by now. Go eat something and rest. Tomorrow will be… eventful."

Kira nodded, and turned to walk carefully back up the line. Several soldiers and footmen nodded to him respectfully. Some even smiled and waved. Kira did his best to not stumble over himself at the positive attention, greeted the men with polite nods, and made it almost all of the way back.

He slowed however, when he caught sight of Shuuhei's tent. He would not have noticed, the canvas was identical to the other tents after all, had the commander not been standing in the opening talking to several linemen. Kira hesitated, wondering if he should stop, or if he should just continue on to Toshiro's tent and forget he saw Shuuhei at all. His hands gripped the edges of his cloak, and he froze in indecision.

The commander looked tired. Dark circles hung below his eyes, and his stance was heavier than it had been since the journey had started. Kira's gut tightened in spite of all that. Shuuhei was still magnificent to behold. His thick hair hung down into his dark eyes, and he smiled easily as he spoke to his men. Even though his shoulders were slightly slouched, Shuuhei's body was still long and lean underneath his armor, and his sun-darkened skin glowed bronze in the firelight. Kira's eyes moved to look at the commander's hands, resting lazily on his belt and sword hilt. He remembered days before, in Shuuhei's tent, how much he had wanted Shuuhei to touch him with those hands. He wanted those calloused palms to run over his scarred skin, to touch him in places that he would not let any other man touch ever again.

Maybe Shuuhei felt Kira's gaze, because at that moment, the commander turned from his soldiers and looked right at him. Their eyes met for the briefest of moments, and Kira had just enough time to feel the ground fall out from beneath his feet before Shuuhei smiled, and motioned him to come closer.

Shuuhei turned back to his soldiers and gave them a few last instructions before dismissing them. Kira moved ungracefully up behind the tattooed soldier and waited patiently for the men to disperse.

When Shuuhei turned around, the smile was still on his face, but it had lost some of its luster. The circles below his eyes were darker up close, and Kira began to rethink his visit.

"You are tired," he said softly, "I should return to Toshiro's tent and let you rest."

Shuuhei shook his head slowly and reached out his hand. He took Kira's scarred fingers in his own sword-calloused palm and pulled the other man gently into his tent. He offered Kira a low seat covered in thick furs as he set his helm on a crate. He splashed water on his face from the provided basin, and then sat unceremoniously down on his cot to pull of his armor. The leather and plate guards landed in a heap beside the bed with a heavy thud.

"Are you sure this is all right?" Kira asked. His heart started to slam into his ribcage as the commander removed layer upon layer of leather and cloth, revealing more and more of his tanned, scarred skin. "Tomorrow will no doubt be chaotic. You need your sleep."

Shuuhei shook his head. "I haven't seen you in two days. I'll sleep better after I talk to you and know you're doing all right."

Kira swallowed. Shuuhei's fatigue brought out his accent; it was thick on his tongue as he spoke. The Northern drawls that slipped from the commander's lips made the blond shiver. "I… I guess if it will help you sleep…"

"It will." Shuuhei had stripped down to a simple tunic and leather pants. Dark, tattooed lines peered out from beneath the short sleeves, weaving around his biceps, and stopped just above his elbows. Kira wondered how much of that hidden skin was painted as the commander reached for the dried bread sitting on the table.

"There is still nothing but talk of you and your magic," Shuuhei smiled around a bit of bread. "I can't go anywhere in this camp without my men asking about you."

Kira pulled at the leathery hide beneath the soft fur covering and chuckled without humor. "Do they fear me?"

Shuuhei nodded thoughtfully. "Yes, but not the same way as the people of Shokes. The people of Shokes fear you because you hold all of their secrets. My men fear you because you're powerful."

Kira shook his head. "I do not wish to be feared."

"It's not so bad," Shuuhei smiled at him.

Kira raised his eyes and leaned back in his seat. He folded his hands in his lap. "Your men do not fear you, they respect you."

"The line is very thin."

"Your men _love_ you."

"One is capable of fear and love at the same time."

"No," Kira closed his eyes, "Not when you are like me."

They sat in silence for a few moments, then Kira heard Shuuhei sigh softly and shift on the cot. When the blond peered out from beneath eyelashes, the commander was rubbing the back of his neck and making pained faces.

"Are you all right?" Kira asked.

Shuuhei nodded and sat up straighter. "Yes, I'm fine. My neck just gets a little stiff after wearing the helmet all day long."

"Do you have any salve?" Kira asked. "Or maybe one of your men can bring you hot water and cloth?"

Shuuhei smiled and rested his chin in his hands. "I don't want to bother anyone with such a trivial errand."

Kira felt the corners of his mouth turn up as he stood. "It is not a trivial errand. Your men would die for you, I am sure they would not mind retrieving hot water."

"What are you doing?" Shuuhei asked as Kira dug into the bag Toshiro had lent him.

"I have salve," Kira explained. "I will work it into your muscles, it will help you sleep."

Shuuhei watched him as he pulled the tin from the bag and moved across the room. The commander's eyes widened comically as Kira lowered himself onto the cot next to him.

"Is that a fancy way of saying you're going to give me a massage?"

Kira felt his cheeks redden, but he nodded and coated his fingers and rubbed his hands together. "I will also use a technique that infuses mana energy into your skin and tissue."

"Uh," Shuuhei cocked an eyebrow, "is that good?"

Kira nodded and motioned for Shuuhei to turn as face him fully. As they sat together, one knee brushing the others', and opposite legs resting on the floor, Kira slid his fingers along the bottom of the commander's jaw. "I will be able to forcibly relax your muscles."

"…Oh…" Shuuhei seemed to be paying more attention to what Kira's hands were doing than what Kira was saying. The blond kneaded the tension at the nape of Shuuhei's neck, slid his hands down, and worked the salve into the tops of his shoulders.

"The technique is good for muscle cramping, for example, when a woman is with child in the last days before the birth." He tried not to laugh as Shuuhei's eyes slipped closed and the commander let out a soft hum when Kira released the mana energy from his palms. "It can also help if applied in the opposite way. I can tense the muscles as well, to create a support around a broken limb for transportation, or keep a heart pumping."

Shuuhei smiled crookedly as Kira rubbed down his throat and around again to the back of his neck. "So, you can have complete control of a person's muscle functions… That's a little… erotic…"

Kira froze, his hands stopping in the midst of their slide over Shuuhei's shoulders. He held his breath, hoping that the commander could not hear the pounding of his heart.

Shuuhei chuckled, and opened his eyes. "I'm teasing you."

But Kira could not move. His chest had tightened so hard he could not draw a breath. He avoided the commander's eyes, and started to pull his hands away. Shuuhei stopped him however, placing his palms over Kira's and gently sliding his thumbs over the top of Kira's hands.

"I'm sorry," Shuuhei said softly, "I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable."

Kira forced his gaze upward to meet Shuuhei's kind eyes. He choked out a breath and swallowed before he could get himself to speak.

"I… it's not that I'm uncomfortable…" he stammered, his voice barely above a whisper.

Shuuhei leaned in close and spoke even softer. "Then why are you trembling?"

Kira almost pulled his hands away completely, but the smile on Shuuhei's face, and the way his thumbs caressed his hands so gently, made him change his mind. He knew that Shuuhei meant him no harm, and the things he said were not to disparage him in any way. If the commander wanted to use him and take advantage of him like so many others, he had been given many chances to do so, and he had not taken them. This gave Kira courage and a heavy desire to trust this compelling and handsome Northman.

It was a gamble, but for once, it was one that Kira wanted to make.

The blond set his face in a feigned scowl, and returned his palms once again into the flesh of Shuuhei's neck. He released the mana energy and pressed it into the commander's muscles. He gained more confidence as Shuuhei moaned softly and melted into his ministrations.

"Oh… yes…" Shuuhei hummed. "That feels… really good…"

Kira smirked and pressed harder along the other man's throat, sending his magic into the contours of Shuuhei's muscles. He felt along the edge of the commander's jaw, letting his senses follow pathways of life energy to Shuuhei's lungs, his heart, his eyes… He saw, in his mind, the outline of Shuuhei's body clearly mapped out before him, glowing with the flow of mana—Kira's own power. He felt the rush of connecting their bodies, of taking control and taking the commander's life in his hands.

Shuuhei's breath was heavy as it puffed warmly over his neck. He had pulled the tattooed solder closer unconsciously, and now Shuuhei's forehead was almost resting on his chest.

"Your pain stems in your jaw, Commander," Kira said. His fingers continued to massage the place just below Shuuhei's ears. "Stop grinding your teeth and your neck will not carry so much tension."

"Amazing…" Shuuhei whispered. "Why don't our healers do this?"

Kira smiled into Shuuhei's hair. "It is a forbidden technique."

"Why?"

"Because it is dangerous," Kira explained. "It can connect the subject to the caster in a much more… intimate way than is healthy. But, more importantly, the temptation to take it deeper and initiate complete control is sometimes too much."

Shuuhei lifted his head, brushing Kira's chin with the tip of his nose. "But you do it."

Kira let out a slow breath and tilted his head to the side, taking his gamble further. "Have you forgotten? I specialize in the forbidden."

Shuuhei slid his hands gently up Kira's thighs. "No… I haven't forgotten…"

Kira shivered at the touch of Shuuhei's lips on his throat. He whimpered as the commander's large hands gripped his hips and pulled him closer. The mana glow pulsed once, bright and intense as Kira's control wavered. He arched and let his head fall back as Shuuhei ran his tongue up his skin and kissed the corner of his jaw.

Moaning softly, Kira wrapped his arms around the larger man's neck and submitted as the larger man pulled him easily into his lap. Kira rested his knees on either side of Shuuhei's thighs, and slid his hands down the soldier's tattooed back. He sent another pulse of energy through the commander's body, and Shuuhei choked on a gasp.

"Kira…" he whispered breathlessly into the blond's neck.

Moving his hands across broad muscle, Kira pushed Shuuhei's tunic from his shoulders and down his arms. The commander released Kira for a moment to pull his arms free, bringing his lips back to the blond's throat and returning his hands to Kira's hips. He slipped his fingers beneath the thin leather, and Kira cried out softly at the added sensation of the calloused palms on the soft skin of his belly. He pulled back, marveling for one brief moment at the expanse of Northerner tribal tattoos decorating almost every inch of skin below Shuuhei's collar. But Shuuhei would not let him be distracted and gently gripped Kira's chin with his thumb and pointer finger. He brought the blond's gaze back to him and dipped into Kira's mouth teasingly with his thumb.

He watched Shuuhei's lips, thin and slightly chapped from the hard day's ride through the harsh winds. The power of his body melding made Kira's thoughts jumble, and he started to envision the things he had tried so hard not to. He thought of how he wished for nothing at that moment but for those lips to be pressed to his. He thought of how he wanted Shuuhei to devour him, for the commander's tongue to trail over every inch of his body.

Shuuhei's eyes were hazy as he moved still closer, breathing Kira's air.

"May I kiss you?" he said in a voice so light it did not even qualify as a whisper.

The similarity in their thoughts startled Kira and he froze. He held his breath and found a memory rising unwanted to the forefront of his mind.

_"Anything," Gin said with his malicious half smile painted on his face, "Anything you want. With this technique, they will do it…"_

"But…" Kira replied, "Is that not wrong? What about their willpower?"

Gin sneered down at the bird in his hand, pecking furiously at its own flesh.

"Why does that matter? They will never know the difference…"

Kira snatched back his hands like he had touched fire. "Wait! Stop!" He clutched at his jerkin and blinked furiously as his eyes started to burn.

Shuuhei's gaze sharpened almost instantly and concern covered his features. "Kira? Are you all right? What's wrong?"

Kira held his breath to keep the sobs from exploding from his chest. He pulled away and stood, the backs of his legs brushing the table behind him. "I… I am sorry…"

Shuuhei stood, reaching out to steady Kira before be fell. Kira shied away from his touch however, and moved further away.

"No, Shuuhei," his throat tightened, "don't… Please don't."

"Kira, what happened?" Shuuhei's fear and concern melted into apprehension. "Tell me what's wrong."

Shame and self hate trailed down Kira's cheeks as he backed toward the tent's entrance. He wished he could crawl into a deep, dark hole and die.

"I never meant to-" He choked on a sob and put a hand to his mouth. "I… It's my fault, please do not hate me. I did not mean to."

"Mean to what!"

He could not take it, the anger he saw in Shuuhei's eyes. He had ruined the most wonderful thing to happen to him in his entire life, and he could not stand to watch any more. He fled the tent, pulling the hood of his cloak up over his head to hide his tears. He walked brusquely, but not fast enough to attract unwanted attention. He made it to Toshiro's tent, and thankfully, the mage had still not returned.

Kira fell onto his bed roll and pulled the covering of furs over his head. He buried himself in his shame and loss, hoping that when they reached Farron, the King would decide to execute him.

X x X x X

The high stone walls of the city peered out over the lush landscape of Farron. From this distance, it still looked like a doll's castle, small against the backdrop if the Orann Mountains. For the last few hours, farmers, traveling merchants, and young children had joined their lines as the army headed towards the towering, iron gates. The spirits of the soldiers were exultant. The gifts of flowers from the children and skins of cool milk or ale from farmers were welcome, and inspired raucous choruses of song throughout the ranks. No doubt the people within the city walls could see them coming, and the King and Prince had been alerted.

Shuuhei smiled at the thought of a bath and sleeping in his own bed. It had been too long. His men deserved a respite as well. They had fought bravely and would be allowed several days to enjoy their wine, women and freedom.

At the thought of companionship, a hard knot twisted in Shuuhei's gut. He glanced over at Kira, gazing intently towards the distant walls of Farron, a look of trepidation etched into the lines of his face. His eyes were frightened, and Shuuhei could see the man gripping his reins to hard his knuckles were white.

Shuuhei had no idea what had gone wrong days before in his tent. One moment, Kira was letting Shuuhei kiss him, letting him touch his skin and hold his thin body in his arms. But then the next, Kira was apologizing and shunning Shuuhei's touch like he was poison. The commander did not understand it, and it was slowly killing him inside to know that everything he had always dreamed of was going to stay just that. A dream.

"Commander," Grimmjow's voice pulled him from his thoughts.

"Mm?" Shuuhei turned to his lieutenant.

Grimmjow narrowed his eyes and growled softly. "You could at least _try_ and look happy to be home. Your men are starting to talk."

Shuuhei turned in his saddle and locked eyes with a few of his loyal soldiers. He grinned and raised a fist above his head. The men instantly responded and let out a cheer as one. They saluted him, and the commander turned back around to glare at Grimmjow.

"Better?"

"No," the captain snapped. "You're being ridiculous. I don't care what happened between you and the blond, but stags, Shuuhei! We just won the bloody war!"

"Watch your mouth, Grim," Shuuhei growled with absolutely no real menace.

"You-" Grimmjow looked as if it took every ounce of his willpower not to strike Shuuhei. He clenched his jaw and turned to face forward.

"Shuu," he said quietly, "fix whatever you have done so you can return home with your head held high."

Shaking his head, Shuuhei once again gazed out at the lands of Farron. "I can't. I don't even know what happened."

"I don't care!" Grimmjow barked, loud enough for a few soldiers to hear, so he quickly quieted his voice. "You tell him who he is and what he is to you. Give him that damn trinket you've been carrying around for a hundred years, and then take him to your quarters and ravish him until you both pass out! If you don't, Renji and I will find you, drag you out into the mountains, and skin the Spirit off your body _because you will have proved that you don't deserve it!_"

Shuuhei shuddered at the thought of his tattoos being cut from his flesh, but then Grimmjow's words really settled on him.

"Don't tell Renji," he said softly, "Please."

Grimmjow scoffed. "You think _you_ will be able to keep this from him? I won't have to say a bloody word."

Shuuhei closed his eyes. The thought of his red headed kinsman, and the tongue lashing he would receive later, made his blood run colder than the thought of his honor being torn from his skin. His tribe had harsh ways of dealing with cowards and dishonorable men, but ten minutes of Renji's scolding made even the toughest and bravest of men weep.

"I'm dead," Shuuhei groaned.

"That you are, cousin," Grimmjow answered with a cruel grin. "That. You. Are."

**TBC**

Now that you've read, you should review and let me know what you think. :)


End file.
